Hidden
by murai-sakura
Summary: Sakura is hurt and left to die in the bushes. No one sees her until suddenly, two feet stop in their path and run her way. Leexsaku
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm gonna try to begin one last story before my mum finds out I'm still awake. "grin" Okay, I hope you guys will like this one too!!! (it's my last idea for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only own the story. So there!

_**Hidden**_

Sakura gasped as a katana slashed its way down her chest, blood leaking fiercely onto her clothes, deepening their red even further. As she tried to slash her enemy with a kunai, she was kicked in the face harshly. She felt her jaw break and almost fell to the ground, but she kept herself on her feet. She had to succeed this mission. She was not going to fail anyone anymore. She was stronger then before and ready to show it! She screamed in rage while she charged forward, blood making its way down her chin, when suddenly, a second opponent, one she didn't see before, appeared behind here with a long, wooden pole, wanting to hit her with it.

Sakura quickly turned around, or tried to, but this resulted in the pole landing against her kneecap, probably smashing it to tiny bits. Sakura fell down this time, a kunai laying in the grass only a mere inches away from her. She slowly let her hand crawl towards the tool, determined not to give up, when suddenly, one of the two men let his foot land harshly on top of her hand, breaking it on top of her various other wounds. Still, her fingers tried to grasp the tool firmly. The sadistic pair laughed and one of them kicked the kunai away.

"Sorry girlie, but you need to try harder." One of the guys said. Sakura remembered that when someone had said that to her, Lee had jumped in to rescue her. But now, no one rescued her, not even Sasuke. She gritted her teeth when one of the men lifted her up by her hair. She had accepted this mission just to find Sasuke, to find the man she loved, but she had failed gruesomely and was now suffering the consequences of her slacking off in the first years of her being a ninja. She watched how her blood got soaked up by the soil beneath her, as she was dragged away by her hair. Cutting it would do her no good this time, she knew that, yet why did she have the urge to do it then? Perhaps to relive a moment? To feel that soothing moment of déja vû?

She groaned when her hand fell against the leg of one of the men. Where were they dragging her too. Didn't anyone see them? Was she truly that unimportant? Suddenly she was thrown into some bushes, her body hidden from the outside world. She hissed and yelped as she landed, her wounded leg hitting the ground first and her broken hand following right after, the gash on her chest filling with the dirt on the ground now, her jaw happening to be the one her face was leaning on. Oh well, at least the painful grasp on her hair was gone now. Tears filled her eyes at the pain. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't perform any technique that might help her…not that she knew any anyways. All she could do was lay there and watch how the feet of the two men walked away, taking the information involving Sasuke with them.

She was unable to drift away into unconsciousness for some reason, and the pain refused to leave her side. Why was her throat hoarse? Was it because she had cried so much? She had no more tears left either. Was that why she was so tired? Perhaps that is why she felt so utterly drained. Or was that because of the blood loss? She could actually see her blood crawl away from her with the help of the earth. Past her head, past her arm, and past her hand. Could no one see she was suffering? She was just about to give up when she saw two feet walk by casually. She desperately tried to make a sound, but her voice wouldn't cooperate. She tried to move, even if just a little, but her body wouldn't listen. And then, the two feet were out of sight.

It didn't take long before two smaller feet came running by, but that person was in so much haste, that Sakura didn't even bother to try anything. She could actually feel that she was pale right now. It wouldn't take much longer before she died now. But she vowed to go and haunt her murderers forever. If she had been able to, she would've grinned at that thought.

She lazily looked at the path before her again when two more feet casually walked by. Was that orange she saw there? Again, if she could, she would've grinned. The feet almost seemed to pass her by when suddenly, they came to an abrupt halt, stood still for a few measly seconds and then came running into her direction. "Sakura-chan!!!"

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

There, chapter 1 is finished!!! Now I'm all out of ideas again, but I've got 4 stories to continue now so yay! I'll be able to contain myself for quite some time now. Please review. I always like it to see my writing appreciated


	2. Found

Well, how about we continue this story too eh? It's about time we did that. But first, to answer my reviewers.

LeeLover09: I'm glad you do

Troublesome writer: Yes, I really like Lee/Saku, simply because they belong together. I hope you're not mad for the long wait.

Panther eyes: You think so? Me too, sooner or later…

Anna: no need for pleading. Heheh, here's the update.

Okay, that's all of them. I'm sorry for the long wait, but updating all stories regularly is too much, even for me, but that doesn't mean I don't update every now and then, so here it is!

_**Found**_

Sakura gasped in slight pain as two strong arms carefully turned her around, lifting her into a caring embrace. Her good hand could feel the soft texture of a certain green jumpsuit, and she couldn't help but smile. Her back was supported by a strong knee. She coughed and saw she was coughing up blood. Oh, how she felt weary and weak. She couldn't even look up to look at the person that had found her, and was now trying to help her. She couldn't even say thank you.

She just wanted to drift off into everlasting darkness. She wanted to sleep so badly. "Please do not give up Sakura-chan." A pleading voice begged, pulling her back. "I swear I will do everything I can to help you." The same two strong arms from before carefully lifted her up, and Sakura couldn't help but grit her teeth in pain. Sure enough, she was sure there wasn't a single way for anyone to shift her body in a way it didn't hurt, so she didn't blame the person.

Suddenly, the wind was blowing her hair in her face. The soft feeling of the caressing breeze was faint. She knew that she was drifting off, slowly but surely. And the question was if she was ever going to wake up again or not? Where was this gust of wind coming from though? She felt her limbs swing a bit as a warm, soft body was pressed against hers, or was it the other way around? She felt like she was being carried by that wind itself, but knew this couldn't be true. Maybe she was simply dreaming? She couldn't even remember what was going on anymore.

And thus, she slowly drifted off into that now very welcome black abyss, the one that granted her the sleep she so desperately desired, not sure of her current situation, knowing that she really shouldn't care. She shouldn't, but she did. And without knowing it, her hand grabbed a soft green texture of a certain jumpsuit.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Lee gasped as he saw how Sakura was out of it. He knew it had been bound to happen but either way, he had wanted to keep her awake for as long as possible. He was now gasping for breath. He had run quite a while. He turned into the hospital, pushing the doors open with his back, not wanting to hurt the frail, little flower in his arms even more then she already was. What had she been doing to wind up like this? And what was she doing in that faraway place, in a bush nonetheless?!

As soon as Lee entered the hospital, a nurse ran towards him, asking him to put Sakura on a bed, ready to roll her to a room. Lee did as he was told. He didn't want to let go of the girl, for many reasons, but he had to. She needed to be taken care off. He watched in pure agony and stress how the bed was rolled off, Sakura on it, eyes closed, her body blooded and broken. He felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes.

How long had she been lying there? How long?! And why did he have the feeling that she had given up. Not a word she had spoken the entire time, as if she was experiencing a dream, while not really asleep, still vaguely aware of certain sensations, but not of him, who had carried her to the hospital. And still he wondered what could possibly have happened for her to look that way.

He wouldn't leave, no he wouldn't. He would wait, for weeks if he had to, but he would make sure she was alright, and do everything in his power to help, even if he wasn't a medic nin, there had to be something he could do. Right? Something… even the smallest of things. He would do anything for Sakura. He sighed. Why did his heart ache so much? Obvious. He loved her. Lee crashed down in a chair, in complete defeat, a few other people sitting there, either to engulfed in their own problems to care, or throwing him useless worried glances.

It was no secret. He loved her with all his heart. He would die for her. And he had promised to her that he would protect her with his life. He had failed her. He sighed dramatically. Seeing how broken and bloodied Sakura looked, he finally understood why he had made that promise in the first place. Because he never had wanted to see her like that. He clenched his hands into fists. He had screwed up so much. He had failed Sakura and himself. He felt the urge to rip off his headband and throw it away. What kind of a ninja was he?

He cast his eyes down to his bandaged arms. Hard work… what did it mean if he couldn't even protect the ones he cared about most, the one he loved,… his precious person? No one would answer these thoughts to him though, and he kept engulfing himself more and more into his own private darkness, in the hours he had to wait,… and wait.

It was dark before anyone came to tell him how the girl was faring. And even that had happened coincidentally, since no one had expected him to still be there. The lights had been turned off, and all the people had left, leaving Lee to be the only one still there, not caring if the room was dark, just waiting, waiting for news about the one he loved. The one he could never have, but still loved, just for who she was. And then, the nurse saw him.

"Oh sir, you're still here?" she said, addressing Lee in shock and awe. Lee nodded quickly, wanting to move on. " Yes, do you have news on Sakura?" "Oh, her name is Sakura." The nurse said, taking note on her clipboard. "Well, right now she is alright." She said with a smile. "But she's very tired and is sleeping right now. You must understand that she's lost a lot of blood." Lee nodded. "But, she is going to be alright?" he asked hopefully. The nurse nodded, smiling. "May I stay with her this night, please?" Lee asked hopefully.

The nurse opened her mouth to answer before Lee jumped in to say more, wanting to persuade her if necessary. "I promise I will not make a sound, but I want to watch over her, for you must understand, that she is the girl that I love. I must make sure she is alright myself. Please let me stay with her." The nurse giggled a bit. "You're very persuasive." She said. "Well, I guess for this one time, I'll let you stay with her tonight, but only because you're the one who saved her in the first place." Lee smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" he hollered. "But remember." The nurse whispered. "Be very quiet!" Lee nodded, and went to the room the nurse had told him his beloved cherry blossom was in.

He was going to watch over her to the best of his abilities, and those went very far…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

End of chapter 2! Finally you might think, well, I'm thinking the exact same. Enjoy! And please do review.


	3. Wishing for movement

Yay! I'm actually continuing this story! Next chapter of hidden, coming up. But first, my faithful reviewers.

Invaderweb: Yup, Lee simply is like that! Thank you

Panther eyes: Awn way to go to tell him that. You are absolutely right.

Jasmine Dawn Pendragon: Seems to? He really does love her! I enjoy that pairing much more as well I wonder too, I hope they get together.

Animelover5.6: Aw, I'm really glad you do, thank you! Here's the udate from me to you. "grin" I find it so funny that you ask that.

Goth cat: here's the next chapter! Glad you like it.

Forehead-girl: You really think so? Thank you!

And that's all of them! I'm pleased to see so many people enjoy this story. Therefore let's continue it quickly.

_**Wishing for movement**_

Lee put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, entering the dark chamber. Even though it was night, and the lights were turned off, the stars and moon on the other side of the walls, didn't fail to lit Sakura's face trough the window. The angelic look it gave her almost made Lee burst to tears, seeing how he had allowed to let such a beautiful creature get hurt this way. He stood there for a few minutes, simply staring until he decided he couldn't stand there all night.

He looked around the chamber to find a chair. He found one, but Sakura's bloodied clothes were draped on it. He frowned at the clothing. She was hurt so badly. He thanked god that Sakura had been strong enough to have survived her wounds. He found another chair that had been shoved underneath a table and carefully and silently lifted it up, to gently place it next to Sakura's bed. He sighed, staring at the bandages her arms wore. They were placed on top of her sheets.

The gentle rising and falling of her chest eased Lee a little. She was breathing just fine. She was alive and would soon be well. He entangled his own long fingers with each other and placed his hands on his lap. He watched Sakura for quite some time, not getting bored one second. He saw Sakura shiver a little, and turned to the window, noticing it had been opened a little. He shut it, looking outside for a few seconds. Everyone was so peaceful right now. Most people had already gone to sleep. But right there, down in the street, walking past, was a boy and a girl, about his age.

They were talking happily, holding hands. For a few seconds, they stopped to kiss each other, and then they moved on. The girl seemed to be a little shy but very cute, and the boy had a strong posture, and a handsome face. Lee sighed. Love seemed to only be for beautiful people. He looked up to see the moon. It wasn't quite full yet. It was actually the night before the full moon. Lee smiled a little. This night was better then the one with a full moon. This was a night with hope for tomorrow, but the night with the full moon was the end for sure. Yes, Lee definitely liked this night better.

He turned back to Sakura. She was so pretty and cute. Lee only wished she would move, even if only a little. He wanted to see her move. He saw that a little strand of hair was covering her face and gently reached out to stroke it away. He sat on the side of the bed and continued stroking her hair ever so gently, his eyes filling themselves with sadness once more. Her hair was so very soft and beautiful. And it smelled so nice. Lee sniffed a little to find her hair carried the scent of…. A lotus flower.

Lee blinked. Was he mistaken? It really smelled like lotus to him. Oh well, that meant they had one thing in common. They both liked the lotus. Lee let his thumb caress Sakura's forehead softly. Her skin was so smooth and milky. Lee smiled. This creature was so very beautiful. And he was here with her. He had to sneak a small chance. She would never know. He leaned in to her and softly kissed her on her cheek. When he found that she didn't move still, he kissed her on the lips, so gently, so tenderly.

When he pulled back, he found he was blushing. Her lips had tasted so sweet and sugary. Something he could easily grow addicted to. He let the back of his hand caress Sakura's cheek and smiled as she leaned in to his hand. She seemed to like to be cuddled. Lee sighed. Perhaps she simply liked the feeling to be loved and touched by another. He leaned in again and kissed her once more. 'One more time.' He thought to himself. Sweet and sugary. Addictive. Lee felt his chest get warm, his heart out of control. Why did he love her so damn much?

He kept his seat at her bedside and let his hand glide to her wounded hand, softly caressing it. "You are hurt because I was not there to protect you." Lee whispered. "I have not kept my promise and therefore do not deserve your love." Lee felt how he was breaking down. He would have to let go of her. But the only problem is…he didn't want to. He was told numerous times that Sakura would never, ever return, his love. And he kept convincing himself that hard work would prove them all wrong. But now he understood that making her happy, was more important. For if she could not be happy with him, he didn't want her to be with her. But…

He kissed her again. …he really did love her, with his very life, his very soul into all eternity. Sakura started groaning softly. She didn't wake up though. Lee saw that she was in pain and troubled. And when a tear slid down her cheek, he wiped it away. Careful, to not wake her up, he lifted Sakura's upper body and crawled behind her, placing her into his arms, cradling the girl. He would be here to protect her. And he would do this forever, to the best of his abilities. He felt how Sakura lazily pressed her body a bit harder against his, and he tightened the hug ever so slightly. He put his head on Sakura's shoulder, his warm breath caressing her skin. "I love you, Sakura-chan." He whispered. Yet still, she did not wake.

And that is how Lee found himself to slowly loose himself into a welcome sleep. A sleep protected by the angel in his arms. He sighed one last time before closing his eyes and surrendering himself to the welcome new world where he was strong, where he could beat true genius, and most importantly, where his angel loved him too, kissed him back, not caring for a certain Uchiha that had abandoned her so very long ago. His own world, without any troubles.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Slightly shorter but I thought this was a beautiful part to stop. I love this chapter myself! I felt sad writing it and that never happens! So I am proud of this, very, very proud! Please let me know what you guys think of it, I really would like to know. Please? For my upcoming birthday Friday?


	4. Questions

Yeah, I thought I'd update this story as well. Why not, right? Okay, reviewers…

IEatChicken: Haha, speechless? I'll take that as a compliment. "grin" thanks.

Bobalu: Well, at least I update, right? Yeah, cuteness!

Animelover5.6: wasn't it? Thanks, I'm glad you think so.

Panther eyes: almost? Damn, so close! "grin" just kidding. Yeah, I wanted to make it very cute, I think it worked. Heheh, thank you!

LeeLover09: I'm glad you do. Wow, haven't heard from you in a while

Sophie: aw, you don't have to beg, here it is. I hope you like this one too

Vesper Chan: Yay, I triggered emotions! "grin" Aw, I'm glad you like it so. In that case, I will continue, heheh.

**And that's all of them, now, to continue onwards! **

**Questions**

Warmth. Simple, yet comforting warmth. Cosiness. And such safety, why this safety? But most of all, there was the welcoming feeling of still being alive. Yes, she was alive. She slowly started to regain her senses, feeling her body ache about everywhere. This was a painful reminder of her failure. Her failure to get near Sasuke again, to get information on him, to find him. She had failed and that was the simple truth. She sighed inwardly, feeling how her body twitched slightly. Hm… how come she was nearly sitting up? This wasn't common in a hospital.

She tried opening her eyes but found her mind told her otherwise. She simply felt too weary to this action right now. Her ears caught the sound of breathing though. Her own? No, more breathing. It was soft, and rhythmic. Eventually, she noticed how it was warm on her neck too. The sensation of her support going up and down ever so slightly dawned to her as well. Alright, so there was someone behind her, and that someone was sleeping. But who could it be? Perhaps Naruto? No, this person was too…slim to be Naruto. Ino perhaps?

It was then she realized two arms were wrapped around her body very, very softly. It was no surprise that she hadn't felt it at first, but the very slight retrieval of one of the arms brought her to the attention of the situation. The arms were strong. Definitely not Ino. And then she remembered. The feet that had ran her way. The orange legwarmers. The bandaged arms that had carried her so gently and strongly, and the green jumpsuit she had been pressed against tightly and lovingly, warmth coursing trough her body. Ah…so that was the warmth she felt. She thought it seemed familiar.

Her eyes finally agreed with her and she opened them, waiting for the room to stop being blurry. Yup, she was in the hospital alright. She looked at her bandaged hand. It was hurting, well, naturally. She sighed and her eyes fell on the arms wrapped around her body still. And indeed they were the bandaged ones she knew so well. She sighed softly, turning her head a bit to see the green jumpsuit. Her body was hurting, and she was tired, but she didn't want to stay like this, however warm and comforting, it was slightly terrifying, for some reason.

So she turned slightly, not wanting to wake the body behind her and softly took the arms – that narrowed her movements – away. She then gently and very carefully turned fully to face the sleeping face of Rock Lee. Wow. He looked…peaceful. Normally, he was always so hyper and…bouncy, but now, sleeping, he seemed calm and even a bit older, perhaps even…cute. Sakura shook her head slightly. Perhaps she got hit on the head one too many times. His mouth was slightly open, warm breaths escaping it. His hair was messy, which made him seem even cuter.

Sakura shook her head more forcibly this time. What was her problem. She couldn't be thinking like this, she still had to go look for Sasuke, find him, try to persuade him again. How could she do that, how could she give him her all when she… had given that to someone else…not that Lee made her want to do this of course. She sighed once more. Sure, he was kind of sweet, staying with her like this, watching over her. He had saved her life…again. She gasped silently when she suddenly felt the two arms wrap around her again, softly pushing Sakura into Lee again.

Their faces were now mere inches away from each other, and Sakura found herself to be blushing for some reason. She had put her hands on Lee's chest to keep her from falling into him too much, feeling just how muscular he was. And soon, she found her good hand to be trailing his chest, of its own accord. Sakura frowned at her own actions. What in the world was she doing? She wasn't swooning over Lee now, was she? Why did she feel like she was cheating on Sasuke so much, even if they weren't together?

She frowned as Lee mumbled something in his sleep, turning his head slightly, giving Sakura a better look at his rosy…actually quite tasteful lips. Stop it Sakura, remember about Sasuke. Sasuke! She mentally slapped herself. She sighed once more as she realized that she was officially trapped right now. And still, she had her entire body tense. She wouldn't be able to keep this up or long though, it was tiring. So she decided to simply let herself relax onto Lee, her head on his shoulder. She brushed some of his hair out of his face, smiling as he started mumbling something again.

His facial features had grown rather handsome too, hadn't they? They were sharp, and well constructed and truly, very dreamy. Sakura swallowed. Alright, this was going too far. She felt the arms tighten around her waist slightly, the wound in her chest suddenly giving a painful sting, causing her to wince a little. She couldn't help it, the sound had escaped her lips before she had realized it. And this, finally caused Lee to wake up.

The boy seemed to be in a daze for a little while, not quite aware of his whereabouts. Sakura enjoyed seeing how he slowly woke up, as she had done, finally widening his eyes and looking down at a very much awake Sakura, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips. He quickly retreated his arms, taking away the warmth, Sakura pushing herself up with her good hand on Lee's chest. "I am so sorry, Sakura-chan." Lee said, apologizing thoroughly. "I did not realize what I was doing, I am not sure how exactly we ended up like this." He carefully crawled out of the bed, Sakura able to lay herself down again. "It's okay Lee, really." She said, mad at herself for her voice sounding so weak.

"I hope I did not hurt you, Sakura-chan." Lee said, completely horrified. "Not at all, Lee." Sakura said. He was being cute again. Another mental slap. She smiled at him sweetly, her hand patting the side of her bed, motioning for Lee to sit down with her again. "You saved me didn't you?" Sakura asked sweetly. Lee frowned. "I did not save you." His voice sounded very depressed. "I merely brought you to the hospital after you were hurt badly." Sakura blinked. "I would've bled to death without you, Lee."

Lee's head shot up. "Please do not say that." He pleaded. "I cannot bare the thought of you…dying, Sakura-chan. It was pure luck that I passed by you there, what I should have done was save you from whoever did this to you." Sakura sighed, patting Lee on his arm. "You can't always be there, Lee, that would make you a stalker." Lee managed a slight chuckle at this, but his eyes never lost their sadness.

"I still want to thank you, Lee." Sakura said. "And don't you dare argue to me about that." She continued sternly when she saw Lee open his mouth to respond. "Breakfast!" came a sudden voice. A knock on the door made both Lee and Sakura look at it. "Er…alright, come in." Sakura said uneasily. The door opened to reveal a nurse whose eyes widened as she saw Lee. "Sir, you're not allowed to be here." She said. "How long have you been here?" Lee blinked. "Er…since last night, I had permission." The nurse glared at him, not trusting him. "Either way sir, please leave now. This girl needs her rest. Just come back during visiting hours, when it's actually allowed." She sounded very strict for her young age. Lee decided not to argue.

"I will come back later, okay Sakura?" Lee asked, seeking assurance. Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Alright Lee." She agreed. "See you then." Lee turned and walked away, eying the suspicious looking food from the corner of his eye. Hospital food really seemed bad. He turned one last time, to see Sakura, who seemed to be thinking the exact same. He chuckled and walked out.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

That's it! Next chapter. Yayness! Finally! The others will be updated shortly, but not today. Buh-buy!!! And er… please review.


	5. Presents

And since it's valentine, I'll update this one too. Heheh, and then you'll all be satisfied for a small while. Oh right, my reviewers.

Animelover5.6: Aw, don't tease Sakura like that. I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the wait.

Sequha: and  to you too.

Vesper Chan: Well, here's the update, I had a lot of time today. Thank you for your compliment and I'm glad you like my ficcies. Always nice to be appreciated.

Panther eyes: I so agree with you. Lee is sooo cute!

Hitomi Hotaru: Haha, sorry for being faster. "grin" but you can always write one too, it's still a nice change, no? Glad you like this though. Happy writing to you too.

Rose Kiwi: Aw, I'm glad you like it. I have to update? Well…okay.

Forehead-girl: Aaaw, really, you're too much. But thanks. I love compliments.

**And those were my reviewers. Now to update the story you all so love.**

_**Presents**_

Lee quietly walked down the streets of Konoha. The city was only waking up just now, kids leaving for academy, shops opening, the sun rising. Everything seemed so peaceful while his mind and heart were more then troubled. He couldn't stop blushing thinking about the events that had occurred mere moments ago. When he had woken up, the kunoichi he held so dear in his arms staring intently at him, her nose only mere inches away from his, it had made him feel as if he truly were in heaven. Even though he had mentally kicked himself for being so very impolite.

He couldn't get the kunoichi out of his mind and stopped walking. Fine, if it was like that, he would simply have to agree with his…heart. He smiled as the new day brought him new courage and new hope. Perhaps today he would be able to make the girl his. After all, if he wasn't extremely mistaken, he had seen her blush as well when he had opened his eyes. Aha, yes, he would shop, shop, and shop for the girl he held so dear. After all, even though he hadn't noticed it, he had slept from the 13th February to the 14th. Today was valentine's day. And he had woken up with Sakura in his arms! That had to mean something right?

Besides… he didn't think anyone would give Sakura any valentine's gift today anyway. Lee wasn't even sure if Sakura's friends even knew about her current situation. Lee sighed and rubbed his still weary eyes as he decided that he was quite a mess and that he would run home to take a shower first. Lucky for him, he encountered no one on his way there, and so he didn't have to explain the blood on his clothes he so desperately wanted to get rid of now. He finally arrived at his house and unlocked the door. He turned on the lights and immediately ran into his bedroom, towards his closet. He yanked out another jumpsuit and ran to the bathroom next.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Rock Lee._ He_ was Rock Lee. She was Sakura Haruno. Them together would mean… Sakura couldn't help but blush at the thought. Yup, something was very wrong with her. Now…Sasuke Uchiha. That was a real man. She thought about him, finding her cheeks to stay as pale as they normally were. She frowned. What kind of an awful person was she? Could she forget about Sasuke so easily? She couldn't now could she? Sasuke had everything she wanted in a man. He… was handsome and… talented… and very…er…distant, impolite, uncaring, infuriating. A betraying fool. In short, an S-class jerk.

She sighed as realization dawned on her. While Lee was… not at all handsome…well, that was, he _was_ cute. And sure, he had those deep dark eyes, and his hair was really, really soft. And his body was quite muscular. Alright, so Lee had the potential to be handsome if it wasn't for Gai. He had no talent whatsoever…but he worked hard. And he truly was a genius of hard work… hence his muscular body. Sakura found herself giggling slightly at the thought. He was always so very polite, kind, sweet, gallant. And he was so very caring! Perhaps… there was a slight chance that Sakura had truly been mistaken all those years and that the_ real_ man had been Rock Lee all this time.

She glanced at the 'breakfast' she had cast aside several moments ago. It had been cold, very, very nasty and way too healthy for her liking. She had taken one bite and spat it out. She'd rather be hungry for weeks if she needed to be then eat the poisonous food shoved in front of her nose so carelessly. She sighed as she looked outside. She noticed a lot of couples today. How awkward. She blinked a few times when suddenly she remembered the reason for all this public flirting and kissing. Today was 14 February, which would mean it was valentine.

She sighed. Oh well. She didn't really deserve a valentine anyways. She was just too… mean. She fidgeted with her blanket and pulled it up to her chin. It was really cold. The warmth she had found to be scary earlier on, she was wishing for right now. Oh, if only Lee could've stayed a bit longer. She looked away from the window and towards the door. Visiting hours were about to start, right? She thought so. She… hoped so.

"Sir, I told you, you must wait for 5 more minutes." Sakura listened in curiosity to what seemed to be going on. Whatever it was, it would distract her from her boredom. "But miss, can you not see that I am struggling here? Can you not grant me these 5 minutes? I am sure she will not mind." Well… that voice sounded oddly familiar. Sakura giggled as she listened to the conversation. Lee. He was as cute as always. "Sir, it's hospital policy. You were already granted a huge privilege this night!" the nurse screeched. She even seemed fearful, which Sakura didn't quite understand. Who could ever be afraid of Lee?

"You are right, forgive me." Lee's voice sounded once more. "I will wait." Sakura burst out laughing. She must've looked pretty odd there, laughing at nothing in particular, all alone in her room. But oh, how the laughter helped her out. She forgot her pain, she forgot all of her bad thoughts, she forgot about her sorrow. All she could do was laugh. Oh, Lee could be such a funny guy at times. "Excuse me." Sakura heard someone say, and suddenly, her door swayed open. Sakura picked up a glance from a very confused Lee before the door closed again. "Is something the matter miss Haruno?" the nurse asked friendly.

Sakura wiped away the tears her laughter had brought forth with her good hand and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, just something funny that happened outside." The nurse raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the matter anymore. Instead, she glanced at the plate of food that hadn't even been touched. "Are you not hungry miss Haruno?" she asked. Sakura was already disliking the nurse and her stuck up ways. But knowing that Lee was outside waiting kept the smile on her face. "Not at all." Sakura cheerfully replied. The nurse simply hmphed, reminding Sakura of Neji, took the plate and excited the room again.

Mere seconds later, Lee poked his head inside the room. "Is the coast clear?" he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Lee came in completely, his arms loaded with bags. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the boy stumble inside with all sorts of things. "Lee, what's going on?" she asked, not at all understanding what was going on. "Valentine of course." Lee responded cheerfully. Sakura giggled. He really was cute.

Lee fished in the first bag and took out a huge bouquet of red roses, presenting them to Sakura. Sakura gasped, staring in awe at the flowers. "Lee, they're beautiful." Sakura commented. Lee smiled and put the roses in a vase that was put down on the closet for just such an occasion. "They are for a beautiful girl, Sakura." Lee responded. Sakura blushed and at the same time, her stomach growled. Lee laughed at this.

"You are a terrible liar Sakura, do you know this?" Lee asked. Sakura blinked. "Telling that nurse that you were not hungry, just like that." Lee explained. Sakura grinned sheepishly. Lee grabbed something in another bag and took out a huge basket of fruit. "Do not worry, I fully well understand how terrible the food here is." Sakura accepted the basket happily, squealing in delight. Lee smiled and grabbed something else. "And this is for after." He whispered into Sakura's ear, giving her a box. Sakura opened it to see a nice apple pie. She grinned. "Hide it." Lee whispered. "Or they'll take it away." Sakura nodded and shoved it underneath her bed.

Troughout the day, Lee would occasionally give Sakura more presents out of his bags, when finally, they were empty. It was at that exact moment that the nurse came in telling them that Lee would have to leave in 5 minutes. She left after that. Lee got up from his seat. "Well…" he started. "Hide." Sakura interrupted him. Lee blinked. "What?" he asked. "Hide underneath my bed." Sakura said, smiling a devilish smile. Lee wasn't sure what to say. "Please?" Sakura begged, her big pleading eyes practically forcing him to say yes. "Anything for you, my angel." Lee said, and got on his knees, slithering underneath the bed.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Lee's muffled voice sounded. "Sure thing Lee, but be quiet for a minute, okay?" No response came from Sakura's request and she was happy to see he understood. And when finally, the nurse came back to check, she saw that Lee was gone, and left without saying a word, obviously pleased to have the boy out of the way, slightly less displeased at the sight of all of Sakura's gifts, knowing she herself didn't have even one. They waited for a few more moments before Lee emerged again and sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed. She motioned for him to come closer as if wanting to whisper something. Lee understood this as not wanting to alert the nurse and leaned in to hear what Sakura had to say.

"I have but one present for you, Lee." Sakura said. "close your eyes." Lee obliged. He didn't expect Sakura to give him a present and was very curious as to what it possibly could be. Then suddenly, he felt something press up against his lips in what almost seemed to be a… kiss. Lee slowly opened his eyes to find Sakura's lips pressed against his own, her eyes closed. His first kiss with his first love. He couldn't have wished for a better present.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Haha, cliffie and a still TBC. You will wait for next chappie, right? Oh, and while you do, please review?


	6. You and I equals us

Okay, this story really needs an update! Therefore, here we go!

IEatChicken: Hahaha, I'm glad that you liked it! "grin"

Animelover5.6: Well of course, Lee simply is cute!!!

Vesper Chan: Eh, no prob, been busy myself. Valentine's day is alright… I guess. Heh.

Panther eyes: It sure was. Oh, don't worry, it'll all work out fine.

Forehead-girl: It is? I'm glad! Sorry for the long wait!

Sveta89: Well, sorry that you had to. Here's the update.

MorikoandLee: You are? That's good! I'm glad you like it!

Talis: Aw, thank you! You're too kind. I'm glad that you enjoy this story though. Yay!

Werejaguar22391: Haha, Glad you think so.

Sequha:

Gabster: aw, that's so nice of you! I'm glad you like it!

Mikomimaru: How old? Er… Lee is 16 and Sakura 15. Right after the time skip, see?

**Alright, that's all. Now, let's continue onwards! Off to the horizon! Or… something.**

_**You and I equals us**_

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Lee, waiting for some sort of reaction. "S-Sakura-chan." Lee stuttered. "What is going on?" Sakura smiled at the blushing, stuttering boy, knowing very well that her own facial colour equalled his. But that didn't matter. All she wanted right now was his approval, his words telling her that he still wanted her, not wishing to simply be friends. "Can't you tell?" Sakura asked. "Really?" She still felt a little bit weak but Lee gave her such a boost that she felt like jumping all the same.

"I can think of so many different things that might be happening right now." Lee suddenly started spouting rapidly. "This could be a dream, taunting my mind, or perhaps a spell cast by an enemy ninja." He frowned slightly. "Or perhaps a fellow ninja wishing to tease me." He looked at Sakura, smiling trough his rambling. "This could also be a henge no jutsu, also used to pester me or you, Sakura-chan, could be teasing me tremendously right now. Or perhaps you just wish to thank me for the presents. Or… do you feel pity?"

Lee's eyes fell slightly as he asked Sakura this. Sakura frowned. "Lee, what are you talking about?" She asked. She stared at Lee as if he had gone mental but she found that her own lips were presenting a smile off their own. She reached out her own hand towards Lee, who grabbed it. "I don't pity you Lee." She said. "The truth is that I… I have fallen in love with you." Her eyes, she didn't avert, and Lee too simply kept on looking at Sakura. And he saw that she was telling the truth. He saw it in her eyes.

"You have truly… fallen in love with me?" Lee asked almost childishly, stroking his own lips. "Oh Sakura-chan, is it really true?" Sakura smiled broadly. "It is, Lee-kun." She answered. Lee leaned in and caught Sakura's lips into another kiss. It was truly a dream come true. Sakura's good hand travelled down Lee's back, exploring his spine softly, causing shivers to run down his back. The good kind of shivers. Lee broke the kiss again and looked Sakura in the eye. "Sakura-chan, I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Lee-kun." Sakura responded, stroking Lee's cheek. "Yes!" Lee suddenly shouted, almost giving Sakura a heart attack. "I have done it Gai-sensei!" He shouted. "I have finally captured the heart of my beloved Sakura-chan!" Sakura motioned for Lee to keep quiet but Lee seemed a bit too engulfed in his own fantasy world to notice her humorous kind of distress. "I will always keep her close to my heart, and never let her down!" Lee kept on yelling. "Never!"

It was then that the door to Sakura's room swung open angrily, revealing the nurse, not at all amused at what she saw. "You rascal!" she yelled, grabbing Lee by his collar. "You leave now!" Sakura smiled as she saw Lee being dragged off. "Love you!" she yelled after him. "Love you too!" she heard him respond. And smiling to herself, she leaned back into his pillow, listening to the shouts of protest and apologies coming from the boy she loves, fading away slowly. Everything was alright now.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The end! Yayness, this story really is finished. I'm so proud of myself! Please do still review though. I love reviews. I really do! So please, humour me? Thanks!!!


End file.
